


Our hearts, shattered (mended)

by bettyparker



Series: Mob Boss Alec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Blood and Violence, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker
Summary: You'd think after all they've been through, Magnus and Alec would finally get some peace, right? Well, no, not really. Not when a blast from Magnus's past comes and threatens to destroy them entirely.





	Our hearts, shattered (mended)

Weddings are supposed to be a time for joy, and for Magnus it was no exception. He was over the moon. He wanted to be married, to fully belong to Alec. He knew that a part of Alec was still afraid that he’ll run, and he wanted to show him that he was completely Alec’s and that he did not care in the slightest about what he’s done in the past. But as usual, the past had a nasty habit of resurfacing. That’s how Magnus found himself facing his worst nightmare. He arrived at the shop to work on their wedding suits and there he was. His father was lounging on the couch, a small smirk on his face. Magnus froze. He ran from his dad for so long and now here he was.

“Hello, son. You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you.”

Magnus knows that he could run for it, Alexander probably had men watching him at all times, but he was glued to the spot. He felt like his spirit left his body and he was just a witness. He found himself trying to reach his phone in his pocket. If only he could press the speed dial for Alec or even Jace, he’d be fine. But Asmodeus was not stupid.

“Now, now son. Hands where I can see them. I wouldn’t want that boy toy of yours to interrupt our reunion, right? I thought you left because you wanted to get away from my life, but here you are, in the middle of it. And you thought I wouldn’t hear that my precious son is marrying a powerful gang leader?”

“What do you want?” His voice almost quivers but he tries to put on a brave face. Asmodeus keeps smiling.

“Well, is that any way to greet your father? And now that I think about it, were you not going to invite your dad to your wedding?”

“You are not my father!”

It’s the wrong thing to say, he knows, but he feels hopeless. Asmodeus was never supposed to find him. He went to great lengths to get away from him and it was all for nothing. The man in question gets up and tuts Magnus.

“Now, now, that’s not very nice, little one. Oh, by the way, your house is really nice. Remote, too. I like it.”

Magnus freezes. Asmodeus knows where Alec lives. He’s been keeping tabs on them.

“What do you want?” This time his voice is barely above a whisper, but Asmodeus hears it.

“Well, I just find it incredibly rude that he didn’t even ask before proposing, you know? I find that entirely disrespectful. And I never said you could marry him.”

The blood freezes in his veins. He doesn’t like the way Asmodeus is talking. He just wants Alexander, or better yet, he wants this all to be a nightmare. He wants to wake up in Alexander’s arms, in their comfortable bed, kissing until Jace would inevitably walk in on them to get Alec. But as much as he tries to will the whole thing away, it won’t disappear. He decides to be brave and prays someone will walk in on them soon.

“You can’t do anything about it. I am getting married to Alexander and I do not need your permission. Now, as lovely as this was, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. There are other things that need my attention.”

Magnus is impressed at himself. He’s never been so bold before and his voice never wavered. Asmodeus watches him with an amused glint in his eyes. Like Magnus just said a funny joke. And then he simply sits back down and starts laughing. A few seconds later the laugh cuts off abruptly, replaced by a smile that promises danger. Magnus knows that smile too well.

“Oh, my dear child. You have grown a spine, I see. Too bad you’re more bark than bite. Let me tell you exactly what’s going to happen. You will break off the engagement. I want you to break his heart, turn it to ash for all I care.”

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you. As soon as I tell Alexander, you’re as good as dead. And even if you kill me now, he’d find out and you’d still end up dead.”

Magnus doesn’t know where his courage is coming from, but he has to bite his cheek. Antagonizing Asmodeus was just a death wish. But he wasn’t about to let him win. Not this time. Someone will come for him, he just had to hold on a little longer.

“I’d never kill you, Magnus. You are my blood. That being said, you will do as I said. If you want Lightwood to live, that is.”

And just like that, Magnus’s façade slips away. He feels like he can’t breathe. “W-what?..”

“Not so brave now, huh? You wear your weakness quite proud, son. Lightwood has a nice system here, I gotta admit. But there’s nothing money can’t buy, and that includes loyalty. I know where he lives, who are the people closest to him and I know exactly when to pounce. I can kill him easily. I know how to get inside his house without being seen and I know the dose of poison necessary to kill him. So, I believe you will do exactly as I say.”

Magnus knew that Asmodeus wasn’t bluffing. He spent so long running from this man, precisely for this reason.  Asmodeus brought nothing but pain and destruction to Magnus’s life. And here he was again. Magnus had no doubt that Asmodeus would kill Alexander. He’d make it his life’s mission and he wouldn’t stop until he’d succeed. And as powerful as Alexander was, Magnus had seen more powerful men struck down by this monster. He couldn’t let Alexander die. He just couldn’t.

Asmodeus smirks and gets up. He walks over to the table that holds the sketches for the suits and picks the papers up, studying the design. “Pity. These were quite good.” He lets the papers fall to the ground and steps on them as he makes his way slowly to the door. Magnus doesn’t move. “See you later, son.”

And then the door closes behind Asmodeus and the studio is quiet. Magnus feels his knees giving away and he falls to the ground. For a moment he can’t process anything. He stares blankly at the drawings on the ground and the world around him doesn’t make sense. He’s numb. And as the situation finally comes back into focus, the pain in his chest flares up and all he can do is scream. He screams and cries because he can do little else. He gets up and destroys everything in sight. He trashes everything. Some time later he falls to the ground again. Around him everything is in pieces and his throat aches from his screaming. And he sits there, unable to scream anymore, just crying silently. He hugs his knees to his chest and cries for hours. He cries until he doesn’t have anymore tears, then he just sits and stares into space. Nobody comes for him and he’s grateful. He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to finally get up. His phone rings and rings, but he simply turns it off. He knows who it is without looking, and he can’t handle talking to him now. He’ll know something is wrong and if he’d ask now, Magnus would get on his knees and confess everything. And he can’t know. Magnus stumbles outside and starts walking. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he just wants to run. Run away from Asmodeus, from the situation, run from the memories and from the life he created here. But if he leaves, there’s no guarantee that Asmodeus will leave Alexander alone. So, he just walks all the way home. Halfway through, the man that Alexander left with him brings the car closer and asks Magnus if he wants to get in. He refuses, and the guy goes back to following him silently from a distance. He reaches the house around noon and the house is empty. There’s only a couple of guards at the main gate. Nobody else. Asmodeus could easily get inside. It sends a shiver down Magnus’s spine. He goes to the kitchen mechanically and downs a glass of water before filling a second one and taking it with him to the living room. He collapses on the couch and looks blankly to the carpet where not long ago he saw Alexander bleeding out. And while the carpet was replaced, Magus can see the image so vividly that he almost swears that the blood is still there. He either breaks both their hearts or signs Alexander’s death sentence. It’s really no choice at all. Alexander would find someone better, more proper. Someone that would handle things better, be stronger than Magnus. His mind is made by the time he hears Alexander’s car pulling up to the house. He hears Alec and Jace talking animatedly as they make their way to the house and he fights back the tears. The door opens wide and both men come into view. Magnus takes a second to admire Alexander and bear in mind the image of him so happy and carefree. Alexander is laughing at something Jace must’ve said, his frame is loose, relaxed and he looks so innocent it hurts even more. Jace is the first one to notice Magnus, and he quickly points him out to Alec before smiling and leaving. Alexander turns and grins in Magnus’s direction and it makes everything so much more painful.

“There you are. I heard you walked home, and I got a little worried. I know you’re so stressed about the wedding, but Mags, it will be fine.” As he talks, Alec steps further into the room and Magnus sees him frown momentarily as he takes in Magnus’s face. “Look, I know you want the perfect wedding, and I talked to some people today, I found the perfect place. I think you’ll like it, and you don’t have to worry cause they owe me, so they’ll make it available whenever you want.”

Magnus wants to curse and scream and damn Asmodeus to hell. But he can’t. And he can’t risk Alexander’s safety. “I can’t do this.”

The change in Alexander is immediate. He shuts up and his eyebrows furrow as he watches Magnus warily. “What do you mean? We could postpone, if you want. And if this wedding thing gets too much, you know I’d be happy to just get hitched. I’d do it now, if that was what you really wanted. Really, whatever you want, Mags.”

And Magnus doesn’t even know when Alexander got so close to take his hands but he’s trying so hard not to flinch away or cry. He bites his cheek so hard he tastes blood before shaking his head quickly. Alec flinches slightly and Magnus can see the moment he gets insecure. He can see it in his eyes and he can’t do anything to ease them anymore. Before he can open his mouth Alexander scrambles to continue. “Or we could wait. I mean we did rush into this and we should wait a bit before-“

“I can’t do _this_ anymore.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Alexander is jumping up from the couch and dropping his hands. If Magnus wasn’t sitting down, he’s sure he himself would’ve collapsed. He swears he can hear Alexander’s heart crack. Desperation fills his hazel eyes. “Oh, I uhh. Was it something I did? Because I can fix it. We can work this out, I swear.”

Magnus swears that his heart turns to little pieces and whatever’s left falls at his feet. He has to get away, he can’t sit there. He gets up from the couch and takes a step back, shaking his head softly. Seeing Alexander so desperate and broken is too much for him. He almost tells him the truth. Almost. Instead he gulps and lies. “I tried so hard to fit in, but I can’t. I just- God!” The shout comes so sudden that it surprises Magnus but he barrels on. If he stops he’s afraid he won’t be able to do it. He know exactly what he needs to say because he knows Alexander. “How could I think I could marry a monster?!”

The jab hits it’s mark instantly. Alexander flinches as if Magnus punched him and stumbles backwards. Bile rises in Magnus’s throat and the words burn his throat. _No, no, no, I can’t, please God,_ he thinks desperately over and over. “Alexander, I love you but-“ He’s about to come clean. He wants to tell him everything. But then Alexander’s face closes off abruptly and Magnus can pinpoint the exact moment that he raises up his walls. And Alexander doesn’t let him finish.

“But you don’t. Maybe you never did. I get it, don’t worry.” His smile is cold and Magnus doesn’t see his Alexander anymore. It chills him to the bone. Then Jace appears in the doorway, watching Magnus full of rage and he starts making his way over. Magnus doesn’t move, he’ll gladly let Jace kill him. But Alec raises his hand and stops Jace in his tracks. He shakes his head and for a fleeting moment the mask slips up and Magnus can see agony and exhaustion reflected in those eyes but as soon as it came it’s gone. Jace steps back but continues to glare at Magnus from the doorway. Alec looks down for a second, as if contemplating his next move before squaring his shoulders and smiling tiredly at Magnus.

“I hope you find happiness, Magnus. I’m sorry I couldn’t give that to you.” He takes a step back and Magnus feels the chasm opening between them. “I’ll send someone for my stuff later and..”

As Alec looks around he swallows hard and Magnus can tell that he’s biting back tears. He shakes his head and breathes deeply before continuing. “On second thought, keep it. Just keep everything. Goodbye, Magnus Bane.”

And then he turns around and walks out, Jace in tow. And Magnus hears the car leaving and hurries to the bathroom before he can hurl on the floor. When he’s done he goes to their bedroom and pauses at the door. He slowly pushes it open and instantly regrets it. Their things are scattered all around the room. Alec’s shirt, a dress shirt Magnus threw on top of it, Alec’s book on Magnus’s side of the bed, his sleep pants on Alec’s side where he left them in a haste to leave. No, they belonged to Alexander. And the more he stood there, the more he realized that he would never recover from this. His life was so intertwined with Alec’s. He wasn’t sure what to do without him. Magnus takes a chance and steps further inside the room, until he’s right in the middle. The room still smells like them. He can’t be there. He snatches a pillow and a change of clothes and runs back to the living room. Later, after he’s cried again and changed clothes, he decides to turn on his phone. He has a few messages from Isabelle and some from Clary but the one that stands out is from an unknown number.

_“Wise choice, son.”_

He feels a cold shiver down his spine before anger takes over. He flings his phone at the wall and watches as it breaks apart. He notices only later that in his haste he grabbed Alec’s pillow. It only makes him clutch it tighter, the smell breaking his heart even more.

 

* * *

 

A week later Magnus finally decides to rejoin the land of the living. The pillow that smelled like Alec lost its scent but he’s still not strong enough to go back to their bedroom. He hasn’t left the house at all, hasn’t showered. He just sat on the couch and the floor, only eating occasionally. The pain in his chest became a constant ache, but he deserved it. Except now, after a week, he can’t bear it anymore. He can’t breathe without Alexander. He doesn’t even care that he sounds pathetic. He wants Alexander to hold him again, and make him feel safe. And if he has to get on his knees and beg him forever, he will. Magnus showers and dresses in simple jeans and a shirt that he’s sure it’s Alec’s. He doesn’t dare look in the mirror. He can’t stand his reflection. He doesn’t shave, doesn’t style his hair. He doesn’t care how he looks, if Alec doesn’t want him back there’s no point. He knows where to find him. As the sun sets, Magnus makes his way slowly to Alec’s club. When he gets there, he doesn’t have to look hard to find Alexander. Because he’s on the stage, singing. Magnus feels the air in the air getting thick. He never knew Alexander could sing. The song is sad, and it feels like pouring salt in the wound. Magnus recognizes Izzy’s boyfriend singing backup. But his eyes are only on Alec. And then the song finally hits Magnus.

_‘Oh, your voice, it was the most familiar sound,_

_But it sounds so dangerous to me now._

_I have questions for you.’_

 

And his voice is so beautifully haunting, that Magnus feels tears instantly flowing. He loses himself into the song for a moment.

_‘_ _Number two, why would you, try and play me for a fool?_

_I should’ve never ever, ever trusted you.’_

The song cuts him deeper. He knows without a doubt that he broke Alexander’s heart. His haunting voice is proof enough. The whole club watches him in awe, but Alec never opens his eyes. Simon wears a sorrowful expression as he sings his parts.

 

_‘Do you care, do you care? Why don’t you care?_

_I gave you all of me,_

_My blood, my sweat, my heart and my tears,_

_Why don’t you care? Why don’t you care?’_

 

And Magnus wants to run to him and tell him that he does care, God he cares so much. But the moment is broken as soon as Isabelle sees him. She raises an eyebrow as if to say _See what you’ve done?_ Jace turns at the same time and glares at him. And Magnus suddenly can’t be there. Alexander’s haunting voice and Isabelle’s accusing stare, Jace’s rage. It’s too much. So, he does what he did best all his life. He runs like a coward. Runs from the heartbreak he caused to the only person that ever gave a damn about him. Once the cold air hits him, he stops. He doesn’t know where to go from there. He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice the man behind him until it’s too late, and then the world goes black.  

He wakes up in a strange room, face to face with his father. Unlike the last time, he doesn’t react. Maybe it was because he was emotionally drained. Or maybe it was because he had nothing left to lose. Alexander was gone, and Magnus had no hope of ever getting him to talk to him again. So, Asmodeus had no leverage.

“What do you want now? I did what you wanted, what more could you ruin in my life?”

And maybe he should shut up, but he’s so tired of running. So tired of Asmodeus ruining everything.

“What, did you really think I’d let you go, son? No, you see, we’re family. And family means you stay with me. And thanks for your service, now that Lightwood is heartbroken, it will be so much easier to kill him and take over.” Magnus’s blood runs cold. “I mean I like what he’s done here, but he’s not good enough if he let _feelings_ get in the way. He’s weak. And I am going to use that to my advantage.”

“But, you promised-“

Asmodeus laughs at Magnus’s distress. “I promised nothing. You’re way too gullible, son. But, no matter. I’ll deal with you after I kill your…ex. And until I do that, you’ll stay right here. Can’t risk you ruining anything.”

Then Asmodeus is gone and Magnus can’t breathe. He doesn’t even know where he is. He spends an hour trying to find a way out, but the room has only a bed, an attached bathroom and a door. No windows, no source of light. He settles down on the floor after a while. The wall behind his back is cold and Magnus lets the coldness seep into his bones. He shouldn’t have been here. He should have walked away from Alexander at the club, or when he found out the truth. Because he knew too well that people that got close to him got hurt. He should’ve known Asmodeus would find him. Now Alexander would die, and his blood would be on his hands.

“Hello, old friend. Long time no see, huh?”

The voice startles Magnus out of his thoughts. He knows who it is without even looking. “Ragnor.”

The man in question smiles and sets the tray he was carrying on the nearest table. Magnus scrambles to his feet quickly. Ragnor Fell was his childhood friend. They used to do everything together, up until Magnus found out that Ragnor and his father were…business partners. Then Magnus left and didn’t look behind. But right now, Ragnor was his only hope.

“Ragnor, you have to help me, please.”

“I can’t let you out, Magnus. I’m sorry.” He really did look like he was sorry, but it wasn’t enough for Magnus.

“I need to warn Alexander, please. I don’t care what Asmodeus does to me, but I can’t let him hurt Alexander. If you can’t let me go, then please go and tell him. He can’t die, Ragnor.”

Ragnor watches him for a few seconds, then his expression turns fond. “You really do love this guy, don’t you?” Magnus nods frantically, begging Ragnor with his eyes. “That’s too bad. I’m afraid I can’t help you. Frankly, I could care less about your friend. I care more about what’s gonna happen to you.”

Magnus slumps back down the wall. If Ragnor won’t help him, then there’s no point. “If Asmodeus kills Alexander he can do whatever he wishes with me. There will be nothing left for me.”

“Is a guy really worth all that, Magnus?”

And Ragnor doesn’t understand. He never really did understand why Magnus couldn’t stay. Magnus is too tired to argue anymore. “He’s not just a guy. He is everything.”

Ragnor breathes deeply and then takes a step back. Magnus feels every shred of hope vanishing. “Always the dramatic, Magnus. Try to eat something, maybe the situation will seem less dire. You were always grumpy without food.”

The door bangs shut and Magnus doesn’t watch it. He crawls into bed and doesn’t touch the food. In his dreams, he kills Alexander. He’s about to shoot Camille, but the scene changes and Alexander is the one getting shot. Then the scene resets and Magnus finds himself holding Alexander’s bleeding, beating heart. And Alexander sits there, his chest torn open, but his gaze is trained on Magnus, eyes full of betrayal. Magnus wakes up in a cold sweat and doesn’t go back to sleep, unable to get the image - Alexander’s blood on his hands - out of his head.

Time passes funny in the room. He has no idea if it’s been hours, days or weeks. He’s getting a bit mad in there. Ragnor gets him two more meals, so he assumes it hasn’t been that long. He doesn’t talk anymore. He doesn’t sleep. He’s too afraid to close his eyes. But the moment Asmodeus comes for him, his heart stutters in his chest. Images of Alexander lying dead somewhere fill his head, before he realizes that Asmodeus looks angry. He doesn’t say anything, he just grabs Magnus’s forearm and hauls him up and after him. Magnus doesn’t even try to fight him, he feels too weak. When they exit the room Magnus finally realizes that Asmodeus is not angry, he’s afraid. He’s holding a gun in a vice grip and Magnus has never seen him look so agitated. And then Magnus is almost sure he’s hallucinating cause there’s no way Alexander Lightwood is standing in front of them in all his badass glory. He’s wearing all black and Magnus can tell he’s tense even through the leather jacket.

“Let. Him. Go.” He aims his arrow at Asmodeus’s head. “Now.”

His voice is calm, cold and deadly. Magnus can hear people fighting in the rooms around them, but his only focus is Alexander. His father hesitates, his gun pressing into the side of Magnus’s head and an arrow flies right past his head. It makes Asmodeus freeze and Alexander notices. They spend what seems like forever watching each other, each having their weapon ready. Then Magnus feels Asmodeus loosening his grip in him.

“Mister Lightwood, let’s be reasonable here. We are both influential people, I think we can work something out between us. How about you throw me that bow and I give you my son? Sounds fair don’t you think?”

Magnus panics. Alexander’s gaze flickers to him for a moment and Magnus thinks he’s going to be smart and leave him, but then he lowers the bow and Magnus almost screams. Asmodeus lowers his gun and the next moment passes in a blur. Magnus sees Alexander dropping the arrow and he feels himself being thrown forward. Strong arms catch him, just as he’s about to stumble to the floor. And for a moment he is in Alexander’s arms again. But the moment doesn’t last. Alexander puts him down slowly, slightly away from them. And then Magnus hears a crunch and Alexander’s bow is thrown on the ground at his feet, broken. And Alexander sits in front of Asmodeus, unarmed. Magnus is hit by a memory.

_They’re home enjoying a lazy Sunday. Alexander is sharpening his arrows and Magnus watches fascinated. Suddenly curiosity strikes._

_“Alexander, can I ask you something?”_

_Alexander stops and gives Magnus his attention. Magnus loves that about him. Whenever they’re alone or when they talk, Alexander always makes sure he is giving Magnus nothing but his undivided attention._

_“You always use a weapon. Usually your bow, or a knife. But I know there were time when it was easier to just do it without one. So, I guess I’m just wondering, why?”_

_Something complicated flashes in Alec’s eyes before he starts twirling the arrow. It’s silent for a few moment and Magnus feels the need to apologize and change the subject but just as he’s about to open his mouth, Alexander starts speaking._

_“I’ve never killed someone with my hands. It’s stupid, really. But back when I chose this path, I made myself a promise. I drew a line. No matter how much of a horrible human I’d become, I’d never have blood on my hands. I’d leave the blood for the weapons. I know it’s stupid, cause the blood is still on me, no matter what I do, it’s always there, but I promised myself that no matter what, I’d never feel someone die, that I’d never cross that line.”_

Magnus watches Alexander now and realizes with horror that he’s got nothing else on him. And his father has a loaded gun, which he’s aiming at Alexander. Magnus feels the breath stuttering in his chest. He shuts his eyes tightly and hopes he’ll wake up back in the room, hopes this is another one of his nightmares, but he’s got no such luck. Asmodeus and Alexander are looking at each other, both tense, but then Asmodeus laughs and lowers the gun.

“Too easy.”

And Magnus is astonished at Asmodeus’s stupidity. The moment of hesitation is enough for Alexander, who darts forward so fast Magnus can barely see him, and grabs Asmodeus. They wrestle for a moment and then the gun goes off. Magnus is frozen in place, fear churning in his gut but then he sees the way Alexander is pining Asmodeus to the wall. The gun shot towards the ceiling. It goes off two more times before Asmodeus manages to grab onto Alexander’s jacket and hit him hard enough to make him let go. Magnus watches in fascination as Alexander twists away, avoiding the next shot swiftly, leaving Asmodeus with his jacket in his hands. He kicks Asmodeus’s feet from under him and the gun misfires again. Alexander straightens up and Magnus can only stare. He’s wearing a black V-neck shirt, but what shocks Magnus is the sight of the tattoos he didn’t notice until that moment. There’s one on his neck and a lot more on his arms. They’re symbols, weird ones but they’re new, they stand out against his beautiful skin. Magnus is mesmerized. Asmodeus gets up and Magnus is brought back to reality. Alexander only gives him a feral smile as Asmodeus points his gun and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Asmodeus presses the trigger a couple more times, Alexander’s smile widens.

“You’re out of bullets. Not so brave now, are you?”

Magnus watches in fascination as Asmodeus actually stumbles back a step. He throws the gun and watches Alexander, waiting for his next move. They starts circling each other and Magnus can’t help but stare in wonder. Alexander looks like danger impersonated. The tattoos give him a dark appearance, he’s smirking, and there’s blood pouring from his split lip, but he’s calm as he waits for Asmodeus to make his move. And he does. He launches himself at Alexander who evades easily. They do the same dance for a while, because Alexander is graceful and he predicts what Asmodeus wants, which only makes Asmodeus angrier. There’s a gunshot somewhere close and it throws them both off balance for a moment. Alexander sees the moment Asmodeus loses focus and takes advantage of it. He kicks his knee and Magnus hears the sickening crunch of bone before Asmodeus screams. He doesn’t go down, instead he starts backing away. Alexander starts to advance, and for every step Asmodeus takes back, Alexander takes one closer. And Magnus knows that Asmodeus is in fatal disadvantage. He can’t move properly, his knee makes it impossible for him to move, which means that he’s already lost, and he knows it too, because he starts bargaining.

“You don’t kill people.” The statement makes Alexander freeze and Magnus can see him glancing briefly at Magnus in what he thinks is betrayal. “I propose a deal. This doesn’t have to turn ugly. I can give you anything your heart desires. I can give you someone that will truly satisfy your needs. Magnus was never meant for this, he ran from me, it was only a matter of time before he ran from you. You deserve better. I can get it for you. A person to be there, someone to even help you. And why stop at one when you can have someone new every week, right? Monogamy is so boring, not for someone like you and me. I promise you, whatever Magnus was to you, I can get you better.”

And it hurts, because the words strike a chord in Magnus, but it doesn’t hurt as much as seeing Alexander considering it. He looks between Asmodeus and Magnus for a moment and Magnus can see Asmodeus smiling in triumph. And for the first time, Magnus finds his voice.

“Alexander…don’t..”

And Magnus doesn’t even know what he’s asking. He doesn’t know if he’s in any position to ask anything, but God, he’s ready to beg. Beg Alexander not to leave him, beg him to listen, anything. Except Alexander is taking a small step towards Asmodeus and Magnus finds his throat closing up.

“Anyone I want, huh?”

Asmodeus nods a little frantically as Alexander starts circling him slowly. Then, when Alec is right behind him, he looks right into Magnus’s eyes.

“You said I was a monster. That you couldn’t be with a monster, right?” Magnus wants to cry at the self-deprecation in his eyes, but then the coldness is back, harsh as steel and Magnus feels dread in his gut. Asmodeus looks at Magnus in disinterest, but he doesn’t seem scared anymore, he seems almost smug. Then Alexander steps right behind Asmodeus and the room freezes. “You know, this would’ve been very awkward if you were my future father in law. But unfortunately for you, Magnus isn’t my fiancé anymore.” And Magnus is frozen on the floor, unable to make a sound as he recognizes the steely determination on Alexander’s face. Then Alec looks at him and he can’t recognize his Alexander. “You said I was a monster, but you were wrong. Now I’m a monster.”

Before Magnus can wonder what he means, Alexander suddenly moves. It happens in a second, so fast that Magnus doesn’t even have time to blink. Magnus sees fear slowly reflecting in Asmodeus’s eyes, then Alexander is suddenly moving and Asmodeus doesn’t have time to scream. Alexander is breaking his neck, the sound reverberating through the walls. Then Asmodeus falls to the ground, and Magnus watches in horror the picture in front of him. Alexander seems frozen as well, staring blankly at the body, as if shocked to see it. Then, he looks at his hands, as if he’s seeing them for the first time, and Magnus notices that they’re shaking. He’s in shock. He keeps staring at Alexander, waiting to see some kind of a reaction, but he’s just staring at his hands. They stay like that for what feels like hours, until Magnus hears Jace calling Alec’s name. And then Alexander drops his hands and straightens his back. He steps over Asmodeus’s body, not once looking down. Magnus can feel himself shaking, but he can’t seem to keep his eyes off Alexander. Alexander who looks like he just lost everything, his eyes hollow, hands clenching and unclenching. Then Jace is barging in, Ragnor and Catarina right behind him. They take in the scene before them and Jace is the first to act. He scans the room, drags his eyes over Magnus, then he notices the broken bow at Magnus’s feet and his eyes widen. Magnus can see the moment it clicks for him, because he becomes quite panicked, then he reaches out a hand toward Alec.

“Alec, what- You- What happened? What did you do?”

Alexander flinches slightly before shaking his head and turning to Jace. “I did what I had to do.” Then he turns to Catarina and Ragnor. “Check on Magnus. Mister Fell, please come with us.”

Then Alexander, Jace and Ragnor make their way outside the room while Catarina slowly kneels before Magnus.

“Magnus, honey, are you hurt anywhere?” He manages to shake his head and for some reason, he can’t take his eyes off Asmodeus. He spent years running from this man and now he was finally dead. He should feel happy, except he was numb. “Yea, that would be the shock. You’re going into shock, I need you to focus on staying calm, alright?”

He tries, but his mind is going a million miles a minute. Alexander just killed Asmodeus. He just stepped over the like he drew for himself. And while for Magnus it doesn’t change anything, he knows it was a big deal to Alexander. And maybe he should be bothered by it, but he isn’t.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Catarina has him wrapped in a blanket, after making sure he ate and drank some water. She glares at him when he admits that he hasn’t been drinking water in a while. She almost leaves to get him an IV bag but Magnus convinces her that he’ll be fine. He doesn’t want to be alone. They move to another room, away from his father’s body. There’s chaos all around them, people coming and going, but Alec hasn’t returned yet. He watches Catarina until he can’t help it anymore, he wants some answers.

“How did he know?”

Catarina stops what she was doing and turns to him, knows exactly what he’s asking. “I convinced Ragnor to reach out to him. It was risky since Asmodeus was careful but we had to try. You are our friend, and when Ragnor heard how you talked about him, well let’s just say he’s got a secret romantic side. We went to look for Lightwood and we just hoped he’d help us.” She stops for a second and Magnus is surprised by her earnest look. “There’s one thing you have to understand, Magnus. The moment we told him you were in danger, he didn’t hesitate. He would’ve moved heaven and hell to get to you. I’ve never seen someone so determined before.” Magnus’s heart constricts at that. Catarina takes a seat next to him and puts her hand around his shoulders. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know you hurt him, bad. And even so, he would’ve done anything, and I mean anything, just to make sure you were safe. Now, that is a guy worth keeping.”

And Magnus knows. He just hopes that Alexander will take him back, after all this. He’s prepared to do anything too. Then, as if on cue, Alexander comes in with Ragnor and Jace. He looks worn out, his usually expressive eyes empty. His hair is all over the place, his clothes look rumpled and his shoulder are sagged, as of he’s carrying the weight of the world. He doesn’t look at Magnus too long, instead focusing on Catarina. Magnus can’t help but notice how his gaze lingers for a moment on the arm Catarina has around him.

“How is he?”

Catarina seems to pick up on it too, because she removes her hand and stands up. “He has a minor case of dehydration, and from what I can tell, he hasn’t slept much in the last few days if not more. Other than the dehydration and the fatigue he’s fine, was in a bit of shock for a while, but not severe enough to need a hospital. He’s gonna be fine.”

Alexander nods and Magnus can’t help it anymore. He gets up but the moment he takes a step closer to Alexander, he stumbles back, as if in shock. Jace looks between them, unsure what to do but Alexander acts faster. He takes another step back and gives panicked glances in Magnus’s direction.

“That’s uhh good, I’m glad. I hope you feel better, Mags- Magnus. I mean Magnus. I have to go.” Then he turns briefly to Ragnor and nods. “Mister Fell.”

And then he almost runs out of the room. Jace sits stunned for a second before turning and running after him. Ragnor doesn’t move. Magnus turns his confused gaze to him and Ragnor shrugs.

“I’m your new bodyguard. I decided staying with Lightwood was safer and so he asked me to look after your pathetic ass since we’re friends and everything.”

Magnus is stunned as he watches the door where Alexander ran. He should have expected this, Alexander always protected Magnus. Even when Magnus broke his heart.

“Ragnor?”

The man in question looks at him. “Yes dear?”

“I think I fucked up.”

Ragnor gives him a tight-lipped smile and pats his shoulder. “Oh, yes.  Big time.”

 

He wants to go after Alexander the very next day, but Catarina and Ragnor convince him to give him some space. And even if Magus is dying to explain and hopefully set everything right, he agrees. He spends the day catching up with his old friends. But a part of his mind is still worried about Alexander. At Catarina and Ragnor’s pestering, he gives in and agrees to trim his beard because _‘how do you expect to win him back when you look like a hobo, Magnus?’_. So he styles his bear into his usual goatee and then takes his time to look at himself in the mirror. He has bags under his eyes, he looks thinner and he’s lacking his usual make up and hairspray. Then, just as he’s about to style his hair, the light catches his ring and he freezes. Because he never took off his engagement ring and he forgot it was there. Through all the hell Asmodeus brought, he had a last fickle link to Alexander. It felt like the only thing that stopped the chasm from swallowing them whole. And it was because of that link that Magnus made himself go in search for Alexander.

Imagine his absolute shock when Ragnor told him Alexander was staying in his old apartment. It made the ache stronger, but Magnus was determined to ignore it. Alexander deserved an explanation at least. Ragnor is the one to go in first, acting mostly as a human shield against Jace. And boy, did Magnus need him, because the moment Jace saw caught a glimpse of him, he went ballistic.

“What the fuck do you thing you’re doing here?! GET OUT!” Ragnor stays between them, getting ready for the inevitable fight. Cause Jace looks ready to kill them both. Alexander is nowhere in sight. Magnus trembles at the rage in Jace’s eyes. “You have some nerve to come here, bastard. You fucking destroyed Alec. So, just go. I mean it, get the fuck out. I will not hesitate to kill you!”

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Alexander’s voice travels through the small space and it makes Jace stop and spin in place to face him. Alec sees Magnus and Ragnor, then he turns to Jace. “How about you take five, Jace.” He tries to protest, but Alec’s tone leave no room for argument. Jace huffs before tuning and storming out. Once he’s gone, Ragnor relaxes and slowly makes his way out, leaving Alexander and Magnus alone. They sit in silence for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Alexander looks more tired than the last time Magnus saw him, there are dark bags under his eyes and he’s paler than normal. He has bruises on his face, his hair is a mess, like he ran his fingers through it one too many times – Magnus knows he does that when he’s stressed – and his hands shake slightly. But what shocks Magnus the most are his hollow eyes. It’s like someone sucked all the life out and left nothing behind. Alexander shifts first, an unusual restlessness about him that Magnus has never seen.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” Even his voice sounds defeated, tired. It makes him hate himself even more.

“I need to- I uhh- Can we…talk? _Please…_ ” Alexander looks like he’s going to refuse at first, but after a moment he clenches his jaw and nods tensely. His face turns blank as he invites Magnus to the living room and gestures vaguely for him to sit. Magnus sits carefully on the couch and waits. Figuring out that Magnus won’t talk until he sits, Alexander plops himself in the chair across Magnus. It was their thing once upon a time, both sitting or standing when having a conversation in order to feel like they were on the same level. Magnus doesn’t know if that applies anymore, but he’s happy Alexander is humoring him. It doesn’t make it any easier to start the conversation. “I owe you an explanation.” Alexander opens his mouth but Magnus doesn’t let him protest. “No, please, just… let me just explain. I just need you to let me get this out. I know I’m in no position to ask you anything, but please, just…for me?” Alexander frowns but nods. Magnus takes a deep breath and starts. “Asmodeus destroyed everything in my life, ever since I was a little kid. I didn’t know about his…business until later. He always had a problem with me. Every thing I ever had, he had to ruin. It didn’t matter whether it was a relationship, a job, he just had to ruin it for me. Eventually, things just became too much. I was afraid of him. He was capable of destroying my life, and by all means, he did it every time. Then I caught him red handed. He was dealing with someone and I finally pieced things together. I figured he either had ties with the mob or was part of them. I didn’t want anything to do with it, so I packed a bag and ran. I took the long way round, ran as fast as I could. I’m from a town called Edom. It’s far from New York, it’s remote. I was sure that I’d lost him when I got to the big city, and besides if everything else failed, I planned to just get lost in the crowd. And I thought for a while that I did. And then I met you and everything changed. I didn’t want to run from you, because you felt like home. I planned on telling you, but after a while I stopped thinking about Asmodeus altogether because I was happy for the first time. Which is why it took me by surprise when he showed up. It was the very same day that I- that we…” Alexander suddenly looks away and Magnus has to swallow to get rid of the tightness in his throat. “He threatened you. He knew where we lived and he threatened that he’d kill you if I didn’t break it off. And in that moment, every nightmare I had came true. I didn’t know what to do. And I’m so sorry for what I said, Alexander.”

Tears are streaming down Magnus’s face silently and Alexander looks away. Then he shakes his head and stands up. “You don’t get to say that. You could’ve talked to me, you could’ve said something!”

“I was scared.”

The words seem to anger Alexander. “I have this whole city at my feet! I dictate everything that goes on around here, I am powerful! You just had to tell me, instead you decided to rip out my still beating heart and then stomp on it!”  And just like that, the fight leave his body. He watches as Magnus sobs silently and pinches the bridge of his nose, looking drained. “I can’t do this. Just go, Magnus. I don’t know what you’re doing here. Just leave. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to feel bad about it. Just…just go.”

Fear grips his inside as he hurries to stand up. But he doesn’t walk to the door. Instead he walks to Alexander in a desperate attempt to catch his eyes, but the man in question avoids his gaze.

“I know I was stupid. I let the fear paralyze me. Asmodeus has been the skeleton in my closet for so long, the mere thought of him made me afraid. I thought it was better to break us up, than have you killed.”

Alexander meets his gaze finally, letting Magnus see how truly exhausted he was. “Why are you here, Magnus?”

“I just wanted to see you, I was gonna give you time, but I needed to make sure you were alright after…everything, because I love you.”

Alexander watches him in confusion for a moment and then he starts laughing bitterly. He takes a step away from Magnus looking a bit like a mad man. “Is that why you’re here, then? You feel sorry for poor _pathetic_ Alexander fucking Lightwood and the horrible thing he had to do? You think he needs someone to hold his hand?” Suddenly Alexander is right in front of him, their faces inches apart, eyes glinting darkly. “Let me tell you something, _honey._ ” The word feels more like an insult, it makes Magnus shiver a bit. “I don’t regret it. It changed nothing. I didn’t lose any sleep over it. In fact, I’d do it again, I think he deserved it. Do you wanna know how good it felt to know he died by my hand? Do you want me to tell you how much I enjoyed hearing his neck break?” Magnus stares, unable to make a sound, while Alexander doesn’t even back down. “Come on, tell me now how you love me. Tell me how much you want to be with me.”

It’s clearly a challenge. Alexander wants to scare Magnus away. And maybe it would work if Magnus wasn’t completely and irrevocably in love with this man. As it is, he merely looks Alexander in the eye and waits for him to decide their faith. “I love you, Alexander. I was and will always be yours.”

Anger flashes in his eyes, and before he knows it, there’s a hand around Magnus’s throat. Alexander doesn’t squeeze, he just puts enough pressure so that Magnus will feel it, and then he leans closer to whisper in his ear. “What if I wanted to kill you?” His hand tightens briefly, putting more pressure and making Magnus’s breath hitch. “What if I wanted to kill you right now, for what you did?”

_For breaking my heart_ , goes unsaid. Magnus hears it though. He wishes he could say that the thought of leaving crossed his mind, but he’d be lying. He has a hard time gathering his thoughts because of the closeness. His voice was nothing but a whisper. “Do whatever you want. I’m yours.”

The tension kept growing as Alexander was searching for something in Magnus’s eyes. Magnus didn’t move. He let Alexander see that he was completely honest. It was the only thing he could do. Alexander seemed to find what he was looking for because he began to lean closer. And of course, that is when Jace decided to barge in. “Alec- What…nevermind. We need to go, there’s trouble.”

Magnus can feel Alec’s sigh on his lips, so close but then he steps back and away and the spell between them breaks. He leaves without so much as a goodbye and Magnus is left feeling bare. He leaves with Ragnor, and he’s grateful that his friend doesn’t ask anything.

He doesn’t go looking for Alexander, no matter how much he wants to. If Alexander wants to talk to him, he will contact him. And if he really doesn’t want to talk to Magnus anymore, then he must respect that. No matter how much it may be tearing him apart inside. He decides enough is enough after he spends four days on the couch, watching crap tv and eating junk food. On the fifth day, he gets dressed and heads for his shop. Being gone so long isn’t that good for business, but then again, he can recover. When he reaches the door he takes a deep breath and braces himself for what he might find. He unlocks the door and freezes. The last time he’s seen this place, it was in pieces, torn apart in a fit of despair. But there’s no trace of the mess. The store is spotless, the old furniture replaced by elegant brand new one and the back door is brand new too. Magnus is sure that besides the front door, everything is brand new.

“He knew you’d eventually end up back here. He arranged for someone to come clean up, but the place was truly destroyed. Jace wanted to go on with cleaning but Lightwood ordered everything to be replaced. Everything’s new, down to the new coat of paint. He also bought you fabric and some drawing stuff.” Ragnor watches Magnus intently but he’s speechless. Then he leans on the wall and smiles. “He’s quite something, your guy.”

_I know_ , thinks Magnus reverently. It’s moments like these that make the ache in his chest burn. Before, he would go back home and cook Alexander something, they’d lay on the couch watching a movie and cuddling, and then he’d properly thank Alexander in their bedroom. Except, that was then. Magnus wonders if that’s how he’ll remember everything from now on. If his memories will be split and he’ll think of everything through a _Before_ and _After Alexander Lightwood_ filter or of it will be bore like _Before_ and _After The End_.

He starts adding more red to his designs. He makes it compliment the rest of the colors, to blend in, as if it was always supposed to be there. He tries not to acknowledge the meaning behind it. It’s another two weeks until he can finally launch his new collection. He names it _Him_. There’s no need to hide, he’s sure everyone will know either way. The night before the launch, Magnus leaves the store late. He sent Ragnor home hours ago, after he wouldn’t stop complaining about being bored. Magnus thinks he was just anxious to see Catarina. Just as he manages to lock the door despite the many bags he’s carrying, there’s a sound nearby and two men come into light. One of them is aiming a gun at Magnus and he freezes. _What the hell is it with me? Am I a magnet for trouble?_ , is the first thing that crosses his mind. The second is that he’s in trouble. The man with the gun steps closer but before he can speak, the other grabs his hand.

“Are you mental? That’s Magnus Bane! He’s on Lightwood’s protection list.” The other thig looks at him confused and Magnus can’t help but share the sentiment. “Come on, man. He’s the number one on that fucking thing.”

“Oh shit!”

Magnus watches completely dumbfounded as the two thugs argue for a few seconds before turning their frightened gazes to him.

“We’re so sorry, mister Bane. This light is shitty, we didn’t mean it. Here, let us help.”

They scramble to get the bags but Magnus steps away. “That’s alright. These are kinda crucial for me, so I’m prepared to fight you for them”

If anything, the men seem more frightened. “No, no, mister Bane. We’d never steal from you. We just want to help you, for the trouble.”

He doesn’t have time to say anything, the thugs grab the bags, and he expects them to bolt, except they wait for Magnus to move. He does so, after two seconds and the men follow behind like puppies. Since staying in the house didn’t feel right anymore, Magnus rented an apartment near his studio. It takes them about 10 minutes to get there. Magnus opens the door and shows the thugs where to put the bags down. Ragnor and Catarina watch silently.

“So, mister Bane, we’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention this little mistake to mister Lightwood. It was just a little misunderstanding, and we swear it won’t happen again.”

Magnus has to assure them various times that Alexander won’t hear about it, before they actually leave. Then he stands there and tries to make sense of it. Eventually he just looks at Ragnor and Catarina who watch him amused. “What. The fuck. Was that?”

Ragnor laughs out loud and leaves without answering and by the look on Catarina’s face she won’t say anything either. And any other time, Magnus would pester them until they caved but he’s got work to do. He stays up until Catarina forcefully removes him from his table and makes him sleep. Just before falling asleep, he realizes he still has no idea what the fuck happened that day.

The next day is chaotic. Magnus is all over the place, making final touches and freaking out over little imperfections only he can see. Catarina and Ragnor go with it eventually, Catarina making sure he eats and keeps himself hydrated while Ragnor disappears to make sure the place is safe. It goes perfectly despite Magnus’s freak outs. The crowd is huge and they all love the show. No one asks Magnus about his abrupt disappearance. He decides not to question it. His designs seem to sell fast and people want to talk to him. It feels good to feel a bit more normal. That is, until he spots the very same man he’s been longing for all this time. Alexander is leaning on a wall in the far corner of the room, looking like he just walked out of a magazine cover with his messy hair, tattoos, black jeans and that leather jacket. He’s having a conversation with Ragnor and Jace, looking like a normal person mingling with the champagne glass held loosely in his hand. The jacket sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and Magnus can’t help but admire the tattoos coiling around his arms.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s heading towards the three men. They see him coming, of course. Jace tenses while Ragnor shifts slightly closer, but Magnus can’t help but look at Alexander. It feels like ages since they last saw each other. Magnus doesn’t even notice Ragnor and Jace slipping away, he’s too busy racking his brain to find something to say.  Alexander beats him to it.

“I like your new designs. They’re very special.”

And Magnus should really enjoy the moment since it might be the last conversation they have, except Magnus was never known for being patient. “Alexander, we need to talk. Please.”

Alec squares his shoulders and gives a short nod before giving a silent signal to Jace. “Not here. Come with me.”

_‘I’d follow you to hell and back, my love.’_ Magnus doesn’t say it though, it’s not the right time.

 

They get in the car but not before Magnus sees Ragnor who just nods at him smiling. The atmosphere in

the car is dead silent, Jace is tense in the drivers seat giving them looks in the mirror from time to time. Magnus is so distracted that he doesn’t even notice where they’re going until they’re pulling up at Alexander’s mansion. The mansion that used to be home. They exit the car but Jace doesn’t follow. Instead he drives away while Magnus follows after Alexander. They enter the house and Magnus can feel the knot forming in his throat. The on slaughter of memories is painful. Magnus can’t help but wonder how many times a heart can break before it’s too broken to put back together. They reach the living room and Magnus remember being there the first time after finding out Alexander’s secret, desperate to make Alec stay. He also remember the last time they’ve been there, the day he broke Alec’s heart. He shakes his head to rid himself of the memory, he can’t cry now. Neither of them sit. Magnus gathers his courage to say something, apologize again but Alexander shakes his head and he keeps his mouth shut and waits. Alexander takes a steady breath and faces Magnus before starting.

“I know you’re sorry. You said that a lot. And I appreciate you telling me about your father. I wish I could say I can forgive and forget but I can’t.” Magnus feels the breath leave his lungs. Alexander goes on. “You could’ve told me, Magnus. But you didn’t trust me enough. Or at least, that’s how it feels. Which is why we can’t get married.”

The wedding band feels like it weighs a ton on his finger. The air in the room starts to feel thicker and soon Magnus feels his breath hitching and stuttering before going completely haywire. He falls to his knees and there’s no air, he can’t breathe. He claws at his throat but there’s nothing there. And then someone grabs his hands and Alexander appears in front of him.

“Shh, breathe. Magnus, calm down. Here, feel this?” He places Magnus’s hands on his chest so Magnus can feel it move. “Breathe with me, Magnus. Come on, just take it easy. Breathe in…2…3…4, and breathe out. Just take it easy, love, come on.”

But Magnus can’t focus on Alexander. He can’t breathe, and he can already see dark spots. He fears he might pass put when he feels Alexander shift and suddenly there are soft lips covering his. Everything stills. The only focal point becomes Alexander’s mouth pressing gently on his. Before Magnus’s brain can catch up enough to kiss back, Alexander is pulling back. He doesn’t go far though, he is a few inches away, his breath fanning on Magnus’s face. “Are you alright now, Mags?”

The only thing he can do is nod. He’s still shocked, and even Alexander looks surprised. After a few more seconds the tension between them grows and Alexander’s gaze strays to his lips for a moment. Then he jerks back as if remembering where he was and  helps Magnus get to the couch. He leaves and returns moments later with a glass of water for Magnus, who drinks it after thanking him.

“Alexander, I don’t understand…why are you…”

Magnus finds himself surrounded by Alec’s comforting scent as the man takes him in his arms. Magnus goes boneless in the embrace. “If you’d have let me finish…I was going to say that I can’t lose you. I’ve tossed and turned at night thinking about it but, I just can’t lose you. But if we do this, we take it slow. We build trust in each other. No more secrets. That is...if you want that too.”

And Magnus would laugh if he had any breath inside him. He knows what Alexander’s afraid of. He knows they have a long way to go until they’ll truly be okay. But he’d do anything, sacrifice anything, to be able to have this wonderful man back in his life. “Oh, my love, do you even need to ask?”

Magnus isn’t sure who leaned in first but they’re kissing and the hole in his chest slowly mends itself. Sure, they have a lot to talk about, Magnus still has to ask for forgiveness and make Alexander see how sorry he really is, but for the first time since the disaster, there’s actual hope. And Magnus will be damned if he doesn’t cling on to it with everything he has.

 

 

* * *

 

One year later.

Magnus is grumpy. Alexander has been secretive all week, hushing with Jace and Ragnor, working odd hours. It’s suspicious, and Magnus would lie if he said that the little voice at the back of his head isn’t saying that Alec will leave. But Magnus choses to trust Alexander. In the past year they made progress. It wasn’t easy at all. There were fights, shouting and frustration. But they came through. They laid all cards on the table, no more secrets, complete transparency. They built back the relationship brick by brick. It was good. It would even be great if his boyfriend was there on their anniversary. Magnus was pouting. Ragnor was watching him, telling him to be patient. But he didn’t want to be patient, he wanted Alexander to hurry up and get there. Ragnor got a message and then he stood up. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the blindfold he held out towards him.

“You’re not serious.”

Ragnor laughs before shrugging completely unapologetic. “Afraid so. Now come on, don’t wanna keep the boss waiting.”

Magnus trusts Ragnor to some extent, but he doesn’t exactly trust him to lead him to Alexander without dropping him. Another part of him is intrigued. “At least I dressed up nicely, it must be important to require a blindfold.”

“Oh, stop whining. We’re almost there. Jesus, I’m not paid enough to deal with hopeless fools.”

Before Magnus can tell him to fuck off the car comes to an abrupt stop and his door is opening. Even with the blindfold, Magnus can tell it’s Alexander. When he’s got his feet safely on the ground Alexander gently unties his blindfold and Magnus has to blink at the change of light. And then he stills. Alexander is wearing a suit, a rare sight in itself, but what makes Magnus freeze is the little ring box in his hands. His head snaps up so fast that Alec chuckles. Magnus barely registers that Jace, Catarina, Isabelle, Clary and Simon are also there.

“A year ago, we decided to give each other a chance again. We both made mistakes, and we broke each other but I can say honestly that I don’t trust anyone more than I trust you. It won’t be easy, we will fight and we might hurt each other, but that’s just who we are, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you so much, Magnus Bane. I know last time this all went up in flames, but…” Alexander presents Magnus the ring. “Will you marry me?”

Magnus only manages to nod, feeling tears falling down his cheeks. Alexander grins and it lights up his whole face with joy before he slips the ring on Magnus’s finger. They kiss, and it’s a little sloppy and a little desperate, but it’s everything. They separate when someone clears their throat and Magnus glares at Ragnor. Then he turns to Alexander.

“As romantic as this was, did they have to be here?”

Alexander smiles softly and Magnus can’t even remember why he was mad earlier. Jace makes a gaging noise and Alec glares at him briefly before turning his attention back to Magnus. “We kinda need them. You see, part of the problem last time was the wedding. We were so stressed out preparing it, that we kinda lost sight of what was important. So, I thought this time around we’d just skip that whole part and get married…now.”

Alexander moves aside and Magnus stares slack jawed at the entrance of courthouse. He blinks slowly and then he’s tackling Alexander in a hug. It doesn’t matter that everyone is looking at them or that they’re in the middle of the street. Magnus kisses Alexander trying to pour into the kiss all the love, gratefulness and devotion. Alexander responds just as eager.

“Alright guys, you’re making me puke here. Enough of a show for the people of New York. Let’s go inside and get you hitched. I have other places to be.”

Clary punches Jace indignantly for his remark while Isabelle just glares. Alexander chuckles and they pull away but Alexander grabs his hand securely in his.

“So, Mags, ready to step into the new adventure with me?”

And Magnus doesn’t have to think about it. He’s always known the answer.

“As long as I’m with you, yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the last part of this series. The song Alec sings is "I have questions"- Camila Cabello male version. Hope you enjoyed it :). Also, here's my tumblr, don't be shy to say hello https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bettypeace


End file.
